That Guy I know
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Axel was Roxas' babysitter. Now they're both grown up, and Axel accidentally runs into Roxas. Literally. Axel wants a friend. Roxas doesn't. Roxas POV, AkuRoku


I've loved him since I was eight. He was my 15 year old baby sitter that lived down the street. At first, he didn't have much interest in me, mainly the money my two fathers would pay him.

Yeah, I had two dads, they were normal parents... just gayer. I'm pretty sure that had a big effect resulting in my sexuality. I mean, I did turn out to be a flaming homosexual.

Anyway, the boy... man, who babysat me just made sure I wasn't getting into the rat poison or flooding the bathroom or anything of that nature, and just went about doing his own thing. That is, until he arrived at my house to watch me on a skateboard. He looked so cool, and I asked him to teach me.

After that day, everytime he came over he would show me more and more about skateboarding. Soon, he came over even when my parents were home, just to play with me. I was so happy.

When I turned ten, and Axel (That's his name, by the way.) was seventeen, he had grown out of skateboarding and more into playing the drums, though, four trips to the emergency room later, I was still infatuated with skateboarding. Though he wasn't able to babysit me anymore because he was working in some kitchen somewhere, he still came and hung out with me as much he could.

He would talk to me about highschool, and how I was going to hate working, girls, drumming, sports, skateboarding... I didn't really care what he talked to me about, I just loved his company. I was happy to call him my best friend.

At age 15, I knew I was gay. I had a boyfriend, Hayner, who liked skateboarding as well. But he wasn't what I needed. I needed Axel, who was 22 and drumming in a band who, I thought at the time, was going nowhere.

Axel would have girls over his apartment all the time, which royally PISSED me off. But that just resulted in beating myself up, because I was with Hayner at the time.

When I was 16, everything fell to shit.

I was trying to land a trick I now know was stupid to attempt at my level, and ate the ground quite a bit. That resulted in a broken pelvis and a major concussion. Apparently I was out for like a week. I was informed that Axel visited me everyday and he even missed a gig the night I was rushed to the hospital. That gave me hope.

While I was in the hospital, a man from the Vans company gave me a visit, and told me he'd seen my Sponsor Me tape and the day he went to the skate park to talk to me, he saw the attempted trick and loved the balls I had and would be proud to sponsor me.

I thought that, that would be the happiest day of my life. I called Axel and told him that I had two important things to tell him.

First, I told him about the sponsorship, which excited him greatly. He gave me a hug and told me I had to give him a lifetime supply of Vans crap, which I would happily oblige to.

Then, he asked me what else I had to tell him...

...

"Well, I took enough pills to kill Neil Young,

Crawled over miles of ass in the hot summer sun,

And I wave from the car as I pass you by,"

"Would you turn that crap off?" I grumbled, rolling my head to the side. "I hate this fucking band."

My roommate with benefits, Sora, started channel surfing again. "I don't mind. But I don't see why you hate them so much though, Roxas. Don't you know the drum-"

I stood up from the couch, stepping over Sora's legs which were stretched out onto the coffee table. "He's a bag of douche." I stated, walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around for any source of energy.

"Hey look Rox! You're on TV!"

I peered over my shoulder, and sure enough, ESPN was showing an old competition of mine.

"Roxas Strife, just 19 years old, has just one the competition many pros train years for and still never win!" The announcer cried dramatically, showing a replay of me reaching the top of the ramp, holding myself up at the top with one arm, and my skateboard with the other.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." I grabbed my sunglasses and keys. "Let's go."

...

I was on the verge of slamming my head through the wall. Sora could tell I was more on edge than normal and had asked me why repeatedly, but I couldn't tell him that today was the 11th year anniversary since me and Axel met. Yeah, I've been keeping track. Sue me.

And to top it off, Axel's band's song was playing on the radio in the diner we were in. I groaned, shoving a fry in my mouth. Sora rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Um... Excuse me?"

I looked up, a young teenager and a little kid were standing at the end of our table. "Ye...s?"

The teenager scratched her head nervously. "Um... Well... You're Roxas Strife, right?... I'm babysitting little Tidus here... And we were wondering... Could you sign an autograph for him?"

I felt my stomach drop. "D... Uh... Um.. Yeah... Sora, do you have a pen.. Or sharpie?"

Sora dived into his bag, and a few seconds later, emerged with a green sharpie. He gave it to me and I uncapped it. "Where should I sign...?"

...

"That was nice of you, Roxas." Sora took his eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at me.

I shrugged, my chin in the palm of my hand.

"No really, usually you're all like 'Oh! Paparazzi! No pictures or autographs! Please!'" He screeched in a girly voice.

My lips cracked into a smile. "I don't sound like that."

Sora grinned and turned to me. "That's what YOU think. I've heard you sing Fergie in the shower. And you hit those notes perfectly."

I laughed along with him, then looked forward. My eyes widened. "Sora! Look out!"

He looked forward and slammed on the brakes as a dog ran in front of us. The car abruptly stopped, and we slammed forward hearing a loud crash as another car slammed into the back of us.

Before Sora had a chance to turn to me and ask if I was okay, I was getting out of the car and jogging over to the little dog. It was a scruffy mix of some sort. I knelt down and held my hand out for it to smell. "Hey there... You okay?" I cooed gently to the frightened dog.

"Sorry guys!! You stopped so abruptly that I-- Roxas?"

I stood up and turned around, the dog in my arms. My eyes widened. "Axel..."

Sora wiggled his index finger. "Awkwaaaard."

....

"So... How's life, Rox?" Axel asked, sitting across from me in some random coffee shop.

I shrugged, looking into the deep abyss of my steaming coffee. Sora had left with the little dog, taking him to the apartment. He didn't have tags, so we figured we'd put signs up and see if anyone would claim him. "It's life. Nothing exciting."

He hummed, leaning in closer. "That's not true, now is it? I heard you just won the X Games, am I right?"

"Yeah. I did." I nodded once. "Um.... What about you? I haven't seen you since..." I trailed off, not wanting to repeat what had happened between us.

Axel's smile faltered for a moment before he shook it off and grinned. "Well, we're working on some new songs, not enough for a whole new album, but ya know, just a little something extra. Oh! And you know that pop idol? Namine Valentine?"

Looking the side, I thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar. Oh yeah, she did that stupid song about the boy and the girl with the love and the puppies... "Yeah, I've heard of her. Why?"

He leaned in closer again. "Well, don't tell anyone this, we're trying to keep it on the DL, but we're kind of... dating."

I grimaced... on the inside of course. I forced a smile on the outside. "That's um... cool, Axel... Isn't she kinda young for you?" And not to mention the yin and yang music styles. If I'm thinking of the correct girl, her latest album cover is a flower drawn by her in crayon, Axel's bands album cover? It has a bloody razorblade and a line of coke on some random table.

Waving his hand, Axel leaned back into his seat. "Naaah, she may not look it, but she's actually 20." I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee. "So, you uh... still into the whole.." He made a rude gesture with his hands, using his two index fingers, he started poking them together. I knew exactly what he meant.

I choked on my coffee a bit and slammed the cup on the table as I stood up. "You haven't changed at all Axel!"

He looked shocked. People were starting to stare, and realize who we were. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Rolling my eyes, I repeated the gesture he made. "Are you fucking for real?! You're such an ignorant... Gah! I don't even know why I came here! I'm leaving!" I spun on my heel, and headed for the door.

The chair legs screeched against the tile floor as Axel stumbled to follow after me. I heard a few people come up to him for pictures and such, and I quickly exited the shop, thinking I was home free.

I knew I was wrong when I heard the bell to the door a second time.

"Roxas! ROXAS!" I continued walking until he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

I glared up at him with all the hate I could muster. "Why even try to fix things Axel? We were done with eachother three years ago. I think you were the one who made that clear."

"Roxas, you were my best friend. We did EVERYTHING together. When I saw you again, I knew I wanted that back. Come on, you used to be used to my asshole-esque antics." His grip on my wrist loosened. "Would you be my friend? Again?"

Slanting my eyes, I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm not sure I NEED a friend... What's in it for me?"

"Weeeeell... If you come with me to where I want to take you, there maaaay be a little thing called Uncle Scrooge's sea salt ice cream waiting for you afterwards." He batted his cat like eyes, pursing his lips.

I sighed. "Fine. But only 'cause there's ice cream involved. It doesn't mean I like you all that much still."

...

I was shocked at the place he took me. That old abandoned skate park he used to take me to when I was younger. It had been closed down for years, blocked by a fairly high fence that we both had to climb over with just a little difficultuy.

"Sure, bring me to a friggin' abandoned skate park without a skateboard. You sure know how to woo a SKATEBOARDER." I grumbled, jogging up a ramp.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." He sat down next to me, letting his long legs dangle over the edge of the drop off. "So... Other than the whole... skateboarding thing, what's up with you? Where are you living now?"

"I live in an apartment just on the outskirts of town. I've got a roommate, Sora, who is a good guy. He's the one I was with earlier."

Axel nodded seemingly interested. "How are your folks?"

"They're good, I guess. They started their own art gallery or something. Well, they call it 'art' but I call it pictures of gay sex." I cracked a smile at Axel's snort. "What about you? Where are you living?"

"Oh, I live in Radient Garden. I was just creepin' here for a bit when I ran into you... Er ... literally, sorry about that, again.."

I waved it off. "Meh, both the cars are fine. Just a few fender benders..."

Our conversation trailed off into a silence. Awkward or not, I'm not sure.

A strong wind from the north blew my hair back, and Axel chose that moment to look at me. "It really left a mark, huh?"

Knowing what he was talking about, I reached a hand up to my forehead and traced the raised skin of the scar from my failed stunt. The one that had left me in the hospital. The one that go me sponsored.

The one I was in the hospital with when 'it' happened.

"Yeah. It did." I said simply, hoping that would be the end of that topic.

"Look Roxas, about that night..." Axel started, turning his body towards me.

I did my best to avoid eye contact, fumbling with a bandaid on my knuckle. "Axel, I don't want to talk about it. I really don't."

"But I do! You have no idea how shitty I felt after what happened!"

I snapped my head towards him. "_You_ felt shitty?! You left me, told me I was nothing to you! You made feel like a loser!"

I suppose you're probably wondering what happened between us, huh?

///Flashback///

_"So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Axel asked me._

_I fidgeted with my hands in my lap. "Well... I was wondering if I could maybe... show you?"_

_He slanted his eyes at me, confused, but shrugged. "I don't see why not."_

_After a moment of hesitation, I lifted my hand up, retracted it back, then reached out again to stroke a lock of his hair. "Sorry..." I mumbled at his shocked expression, then leaned up to place my lips to his. He didn't respond, but then again he didn't resist, so I put more effort into the kiss, trying to recieve a reaction out of him._

_When I finally chose to pull away awkwardly, he sighed. "Roxas... What are you doing?"_

_I bit my lip out of embarrasment, but reached up to cup his cheek. "I was... Axel, I... I like you. A lot."_

_Axel stood up and grabbed his coat. "No you don't. You're a hormonal teenager. You're probably attracted to anything with a pulse. When I was your age, I had a crush on about 20 different people. You'll get over it."_

_"You don't know that! Axel, I've always looked up to you! And... you mean everything to me..."_

_"I was your babysitter, Roxas. That's it. I'm not a queer. Find someone else."_

_And with that... He walked out of the room._

///Flashback end///

"I'm a dick, I know. But that was a shitty time in my life. And I want to make it up to you. Tell me what you want." Axel pleaded.

"I'm not a girl, Axel. You rejected me. I can take it. I don't want, nor do I need anything from you." I stood up and looked down at the now quiet redhead. "I'll be... an aquaintance. Like I said, I don't need a friend. I'm not that kind of person. I don't want to be 'that kid you babysat for two years'. I'll be 'that Roxas guy you know.'"

Axel chuckled softly and stood up, holding out his hand. "Hey there, 'That Roxas Guy I Know', nice to meet you. I'm 'That Axel Guy You Know'."

"Likewise..." I shook his hand.

///

Later that evening, I was in the small private gym of Sora and I's basement. My brunette lookalike sat on a barstool, watching as I wailed on the punching bag. He once told me it was like watching porn and eating cupcakes at the same time. "It's beautiful entertainment!" He had said. The dog that we had brought home, whom we named Moogle, sat at Sora's feet, watching me as well.

"Sooo... He gave you his number? Are you gonna call him?" Sora wondered.

"No. Why would I?" I continued to punch, adding in a kick or two.

I couldn't see his face, but I'm pretty sure the look could've been referred to as 'flabbergasted'. "What?! Why? You just told me not even two hours ago that you used to be in love with the guy!"

Choosing that moment to take a breather, I stopped and Sora handed me my water bottle, which I gladly took a sip of. "Keywords there Sora, 'used to be'. I may be gay, but I'm not a chick. I don't stay hung up on anyone. Not even Axel." Oh, how wrong I was...

"Then can I call him?"

"No!"

"Heh heh."

"Shut up, you dick!"

///

About a month or so later, I was scheduled to be on some main stream TV show on MTV. I'm a SKATEBOARDER. What are they expecting me to do? Play my fucking skateboard?

Axel and I hadn't talked since. I was glad, it was the closure I figured I needed. I didn't even get flustered when his songs came on the radio anymore. Go me.

As I sat in the green room, barely listening to who I guess you could call my manager, Kairi, talk, I poked through the basket of fruit on the coffee table. She was a cute girl, sweet, but... dear lord she was annoying.

"-be sitting next to Namine Valentine. I also think you need to-"

I perked up. "Who?"

Kairi glanced at her iPhone. "Namine Valentine. Ya know, the pop idol?"

I pretended to be in realization. "Ohhh. Yeah. Her." Crap. She and Axel had just pubically announced their relationship. They were the new 'OMG! Let's combine their names and see what disgustingly adorable concoction we can come up with!' That was definitely the reason she was going to be on the show.

Double crap.

///

"And now let's welcome Namine Valentine to discuss the recent uproar of Axine fans!" The bubbly show host announced.

I inwardly groaned, scooting over on the bright green couch to make room for the girl. Her stupid song came through the speakers, and the audience screamed as she stepped from backstage.

As she hugged the host, I was given my cue to stand up as well. When the host and Namine were finished, she turned to me, and we hugged as well. I was inwardly gagging the whole time.

We sat down and Namine turned to me, grinning. "Wow, Roxas Strife! It's so nice to meet you! I saw you on the X games and you were fantastic." I didn't know me and her were supposed to have a conversation. I looked to Kairi standing off camera, who shrugged.

I cracked a smile. "Thanks. It's um... flattering to hear that from someone with your..." I stumbled for words. "...fame..."

The host broke the silence. "So, Namine. Axel Sinclair. He's quite a catch, huh? Such a hottie!"

Namine blushed, but giggled a bit. "He's a sweetheart. And the looks are definitely a plus."

"You're a gorgeous girl. You must have had guys flinging themselves all over you in highschool, am I right?"

Namine laughed. Ha! I knew she was a hoe.

"Not really. The only time I went out with a boy in school was for prom. I think they have a picture...?"

A picture came up on the screens in the studio. And dear lord, did this girl have a heart of gold. She looked gorgeous, and the kid next to her was some chunky kid with big glasses and a bad case of acne.

I couldn't help but get ticked off at my dissapointment that Namine was such a good match for Axel...

///

After the show, Namine came up to me in the green room, a genuine smile on her face. "You did good, Roxas! You seemed a lot more calm and collected than I was."

I laughed nervously, slingling my bag on. "Thanks... You too." I headed for the door and she left the room with me.

"Um... You know Axel, right? He's mentioned you. He's gonna be in that car that's picking me up. You wanna grab lunch with us? We could pick a friend of yours up, 'cause I'd feel terrible if you felt like a third wheel." Namine smiled as we walked down the hall.

"No... That's okay... I'm tired. I'm just gonna go home.. Thanks, though."

We exited the building through the back. I watched as the bodyguards that were waiting at the door ushered Namine to the car. I quickly ducked behind a corner as Axel got out. He leaned down and kissed her, and my heart wrenched. Why was I hiding? Why did I feel that way?

Namine said something to Axel and they both looked towards the door. Probably about me. Namine's face fell a bit in confusion, but she shrugged it off and allowed Axel to help her into the car. After she was in, the redhead took another look around, sighed and got in as well. He seemed... dissapointed?

///

A week later, I had some free time. Sora had gone out with some guy named Riku telling me 'not to wait up'. I was kind of relieved, because it gave me time to spend with Moogle. He was a sweet dog. Very entertaining.

I was just walking him around town, wearing sunglasses and a hat so no one would recognize me. I decided I wanted coffee when we passed a Starbucks, so I picked up Moogle and headed inside.

///

"That'll be $3.45." The boy at the counter told me with a wink. I sneered back at him, reaching into my pocket with my free hand.

"Hey, I'll pay for him." A voice from behind me stated. I spun around at the familiarity of the voice.

Of course it was Axel. I sighed as Axel handed the kid a ten asking for a large coffee and telling him to keep the change.

"Hey there, 'That guy Roxas I know'!"

///

So apparantly Axel was good with dogs, and dogs were good with Axel. 'Cause he and Moogle were practically best friends within ten minutes. He started to walk with us in a comfortable silence, occasionally saying something about Moogle, or the weather, or whatever.

The silence had been so comfortable we'd walked the two miles from town to my place. I felt bad as I stopped at the end of the driveway and Axel gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Um... this is where I live..." I mumbled.

"Oh.." Axel scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should head back then... My car's back in town... See ya." He turned to leave.

I stepped forward. "Ah! Um... You can come in for a bit...? Then later I could drive you..." I looked down to Moogle. "He loves car rides..."

///

Believe me, I don't know how it happened. One minute we were eating sea salt ice cream from my freezer, then then the next he had me pinned down to the couch, our tongues in eachothers throats. It wasn't what you would call a 'passionate kiss'. It was sloppy and rough, but _god _did it feel good.

"Ax...el.." I groaned as he hastily tugged my collar down to leave kisses on my neck. "... I don't think... you realize what... we're doing..." He didn't say anything, just continued assaulting my neck. Taking a deep breath, I shoved on his chest. "We're not doing this... What about Namine?"

"We're on a break. She went to England to play a few shows..."

"Even so... Me and you... We can't.. It's not a good ide-_haaa."_ I bit my lip as he trailed his fingers around my waistband. I closed my eyes. "Axel... please..."

He looked at me sincerely, raising a hand to cup my cheek. "Just tonight, Roxas. One night."

"Why now? Why do you want me? What changed?"

"You're not that clingy little kid anymore, Roxas. I admire you. You're not doing anything for anyone but yourself... And not to mention how goddamn hot you've gotten." He gave me a sexy smirk that imedeatly shot below the belt.

Biting my lip, I peered up at him from under my bangs which desperately needed to be cut. "Will you take me for the non-generic sea salt ice cream after?" I smiled.

Axel grinned and leaned in to nibble my ear. "If you can walk..." He whispered huskily.

You know what sucks?

I failed to realize that I had forgotten to close my blinds.

///

I woke up the next morning snuggled up on Axel's bare chest. I actually felt quite content, and I stared up at him until he moved a bit, and groggily opened up his eyes just a few moments later.

"Hey.." He greeted with a goofy smile.

I laughed and dug my face into Axel's chest. "Hey yourself." I mumbled. I sat up and imedeatly regretted up. My hips huuuurt. He sat up as well.

"You wanna get breakfast or...?"

I glared at him and laid back down on my stomach. Softly.

"Ohhh." He reached over the edge of the bed for his boxers. "Wait here. I'll run to the 7/11 around the corner and get us some breakfast burritos. That cool?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Take my car. The keys are on the kitchen counter." I grumbled into the pillow.

He patted my head. "Sorry," I think he was referring to the pain in my rear end. "I'll be back in a few, okay?"

I nodded, and he exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Axel seemed like such an enigma to me. I mean first, he was this awesome kid that taught me the coolest things. I looked up to him so much. Then, as I came to terms with my sexuality he was there to push me along, not once making fun of me or doubting me. I fell in love with him. After I ended up in the hospital what I thought was his true self came out. A selfish, shallow person who I learned to loathe.

And then, three years later, he shows up. Our amends were made and that was that. Nothing was supposed to come of it.

And just like that, a few words were exchanged, some casual touches and we were swept away with eachother. What was supposed to happen? It's not like we'd be able to get married, or even have a normal relationship. Things would never work.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I asked the image of Axel that was dancing through my thoughts.

///

When Axel had returned, I finally had forced myself to sit up in bed, and I felt a lot better. Though, he didn't look too happy, and instead of burritos, he had some sort of magazine in his hand. He tossed it onto my lap. "Look at this. In one fucking night, they published this shit."

It was a tabloid. And guess who made the front cover?

It was a picture taken through my window, I was on Axel's lap, his hands on the small of my back as we kissed. "No..." I whispered, tearing it open to where the article was, along with more pictures of our intimate encounter, along with one of us on the main street of town walking together. It basically stated the obvious, that Axel and I had met up and headed back to my place for sex. I couldn't believe it. How could I have been so stupid?! I should've known. I shook my head. "Axel... I'm so sorry..."

He ripped the tabloid from my hands. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault.... Shit, they must've followed us back here, I guess."

"You should um... call Namine... Just to let her know before she finds out in the wrong way. It's just a break, right? It's probably best." I reached over to my nightstand to grab my cellphone. He took from my hands and set it back down before sitting in front of me on the bed.

He actually made me blush as he reached forward and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Not yet... I'm sorry Rox, I know I said it would only be for one night... But I-"

I didn't need him to say it. Because if he did... I'd fall... And I'd fall _hard_, like I did when I was younger.

Axel took a deep breath. "Would you hate me if I said I fell in love with you?"

Damn it. My heart leaped. My stomach was in knots. My throat hurt. "But... but you're just that guy I know... remember?" My voice cracked and I couldn't bare to look at him. Why was I acting that way? It wasn't me.

Laughing, Axel leaned foreward and kissed my forehead. "I remember." He then poked my nose. "But commit this to memory, Roxas: I _do_ believe I've fallen in love with you."

I huffed lightly, letting my head fall forward onto his shoulder. "You've turned into a sap."

///

Later that evening, after many phone calls from people I know, including my parents, demanding to know what the meaning of the tabloids was, Sora came barging into the front door, seeming quite dishevled. I had driven Axel to his car an hour or so after our moment, we took a shower together, nothing insane happened, it was actually kind of nice.

Sora shoved a different tabloid into my face. "Roxas! You dog!" I reered back a bit, and rolled my eyes at the front cover.

"We didn't mean for it to happen." I mumbled, making my way back to the couch. I wasn't really that hung up over it at that point, I mean, there was nothing we could do. Axel and I had a mutual agreement we'd take it EXTREMELY slow, and we'd start after he'd taken care of things with Namine.

He plopped down next to me. "So what _did_ happen?" He wondered.

I shot him a look. "What do you _think_ happened?" I crossed my legs on the coffee table. "Anyways, I need you to bring me to the park tomorrow. Everyone that is sponsored by Vans is doing a show thing."

Sora waved his hand. "Nooo problem."

///

The show went smoothly, and I was actually surprised. I was worried tha people would have comments about what had happened between me and Axel, but save for a boo or two, it was fine.

Until I was ready to leave, that is. I was coming out of a large tour bus, owned by a guy I skated with, I shut the door and started to leave the grounds of the skatepark, but was stopped when I felt a force of cold liquid hit me in the back of the head. "Yo! What the fuck!?" I spun around to see a group of seven or eight preteen girls standing about ten feet away.

"Fag." One of them spat.

I was shocked. Sure, if it was a guy I'd just go and kick his ass. But little girls? How am I supposed to react to this? "Listen, just leave. You're not even supposed to be back here."

"You're so gross! Axel and Namine were amazing together, and you went and ruined it! You stupid queer!"

"Walk away. I'm not afraid to call the police." I wiped the excess liquid from my forehead and started to leave.

"He's never gonna love you! He could never love you! You're a guy!"

I stopped for a moment. I knew that all too well. I think they realized I knew it, because they let me leave as they laughed.

///

As I was waiting in a secluded area for Sora to come around and pick me up, I felt really shitty. What those girls said was right. I forgot how mean little girls could be.

My cellphone buzzed, and I pulled it from my pocket, seeing I had a text from Sora. It basically said that he had ran into Riku and left with him and that the car was in the lot about two blocks away, the keys taped to the inside of one of the wheels. "You're an asshole, Sora." I mumbled. I was sticky, and still fairly wet, not to mention my inner turmoil.

I got up, grabbing my bag and skateboard, and headed towards the direction of the car.

///

When I arrived to the car, there was a group of three guys standing around it, well one was standing, the other two were sitting on the hood. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. "Could you guys move? That's my car."

They only spared me a quick glance before going back to smoking and their conversation. I _really_ wasn't in the mood. I pulled my bag from my shoulders and threw it hard onto the ground to recieve their attention. "I said _move_, dickheads."

They moved alright, though, they only got in my way more as they stood right in my face. I loathed at this moment how short I actually was, but I stood my ground and returned their glares. One of the men squinted his eyes and then reered back a bit. "I know you! You're that faggot skateboarder!"

I reached down for my bag. "You've got the wrong guy." I started to brush past them, but they knocked my bag from my hands and pushed me to the cement. I cursed abandoned parking garages, such as these. "What the fuck?!" I stood up quickly and pushed the guy in the middle.

"Yeah, I'd bet you'd like us to fuck you, queer." Really? Is that what they were able to come up with?

"Is that a suggestion because I'm the closest you've come to a pussy in months?" I sneered.

Okay, so the guy in the middle packs quite a punch. I ignored the pain and swung back with equal vigor. Sure, I could've probably taken the one guy, but when the other two grabbed me by my arms, and held me while the other rammed my head into the hood of my car... I was in a bit of a predicament.

After a while I lost track of what they were doing to me, punches, kicks, I don't know. I did my best to fight back in the begginning, but it didn't really work out for me. Other than the insults, I didn't have a reason for them to beat the shit out of me, they were just punks looking for a fight.

When they were done, one of them spat on me and they walked away laughing. Just like the girls. So I was in physical and mental pain. Great.

With much dificulty, I pulled myself up and painfully searched for my car keys. If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd go search for for Sora and kick his ass so fucking hard. Once I had found my keys, I grabbed my bag and got in the car. I glanced in the review mirror, I looked horrid. My face was red and swollen, my lip was split, my nose was bloody and there was a bleeding gash in my forehead that was leaking into my soon to be black and blue eye.

As I put the car into drive, my phone in my pocket vibrated, but I ignored it, just wanting to get home. I probably should've answered it.

///

The drive home, and the few minutes before I fell asleep were a blur. All I know is I woke up the next morning with massive pains all over my body. I groaned and sat up, clutching my head. My cellphone that was still in my pocket buzzed, jolting me quite a bit. I pulled it out and the caller ID read 'Sora'. I imedeatly ignored it. I was so mad at him. My phone directed me to my missed alerts and my eyes widened a bit. Eight missed calls, all from Axel. I dialed his number quickly. It rang. Twice. Three times. Four.

'_Hey, this is Axel. I'd hope you've got what you need to do memorized. Leave one!' _BEEEEEP.

I pressed 'end' on my phone quickly before it would leave a message of silence. I was about to call his home phone when I recieved a text, it was from Sora. '_Rox! Turn on E! Now!'_

I wasn't going to, but he texted me again within a minute. _'Do it!' _He demanded.

With a sigh, I grabbed my remote that was on my bedside table and turned on the TV, changing it to the correct channel. The announcer was in the middle of talking.

"_Despite recent affairs with homosexual skateboarder Roxas Strife, Axel Sinclair and Namine Valentine have stayed together!"_ (1)

No.

_"And get this! Axel even proposed to Namine last night as she came off her plane from England! Axine are going to be wed! In one week!"_

No. I couldn't believe it. He... He..

"He said he loved me..." I whispered. My bruised hands clenched into fists. My cellphone rang. Sora was calling me. In my desperation I grabbed it and snapped it in half and threw my face into my pillows.

"He said he loved me!!!"

///

I tried to get in touch with Axel, I really did. The six days leading up to the wedding were spent calling him over and over again. I even went to his house. No one was there. I knew I was acting like a clingy girl, but... I loved him. I loved Axel so much it was killing me. I'd always loved him.

Sora had come home later in the evening of the day I found out. He was shocked at the state I was in. He asked me why I was so beat up, but I ignored him and continued using our home phone to try and get in touch with Axel. After a few more moments of watching me, he had pulled the phone from my hand and pulled me into a hug, apologizing sincerely. Sora mean't a lot to me. So of course I forgave him. He started to help me attempt to get in touch with Axel.

So, late in the evening on the sixth day after I had reluctantly given up on trying to get in touch with Axel I recieved a text on my new cellphone. (2) It was from a number I didn't recognize. It said: _'I know how you two feel about eachother. Please go to the old cathedral on 'Purete Drive' tomorrow. Come in at exactly 2:35 PM.' (3)  
_

I wondered if that mean't I would be running on the wedding. I couldn't do that... Not to Namine. She was a good person. It wasn't like Axel was getting married to a terrible person. Namine was probably the kindest person in the world.

But... I loved Axel... With all my heart...

Then again, I didn't know who sent the text. It could be a set up for all I know...

I really didn't know what to do.

///

The seventh day. 2:29 PM.

I was parked outside the cathedral. It definitely wasn't a set up. There were too many cars. There was a wedding going on.

2:30 PM.

If I went in there, I'd be pouring my heart out in front of everyone... And I didn't even know if Axel would accept me or not... I'd probably just be making a fool of myself. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants.

2:31 PM.

Maybe I shouldn't have worn jeans. I probably should've worn something nicer. I glanced in the mirror. My face was healing, but I still looked terrible.

2:32 PM.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." I mumbled as I got out of the car and headed for the large doors of the cathedral.

2:33 PM.

I grasped the handle of the door tightly. A sign to my right was announcing what was going on inside. _'Congratulations Axel Sinclair and Namine Valentine!' _

2:34 PM.

I let go of the handle. I couldn't do this. They loved eachother. But I...

2:35 PM.

I threw open the large door. There were so many people. Axel, Namine, and a priest stood at the aisle. They both looked amazing.

"AXEL!!!"

2:36 PM.

Axel turned to me...

And he smiled.

Fin.

(1) It hadn't been found out that Namine and Axel were on a break.

(2) Same phone number.

(3) Can you guess who the text is from?

Sorry if the story is really brief. I kind of regurgitated it out. I wanted to write a Kaito/Len story but my girlfriend was like "Blah Blah Blah! You have to finish your Akuroku one! Blah blah blah!" She's a mean person.

I may do an alternate ending that's written in a different way than the countdown. Just so it'll be more explanatory. But I figured you guys could think whatever you wanted to think happen.


End file.
